Celos
by Flor de Cerezo Kawai
Summary: Sasuke odiaba a los Uzumaki. Eran una plaga, ¿o me dicen que fue una coincidencia que Naruto y la Hyuga tuviesen dos hijos y el resto solo uno? ¡Eran una plaga! Sasuke odiaba a los Uzumaki, en especial a Bolt. ¿Que hubiese pensado que el hijo del dobe se atrevería a salir con su hija?¡De todos los pendejos de la aldea, Sarada tenia que elegir al mas pendejo!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, solo lo uso para mis tonterias**

* * *

—Así que…. Boruto Uzumaki.

El aludido sudo frio. El tono que había usado Sasuke para pronunciar su nombre, le dejaba muy claro que no le guardaba ningún tipo de aprecio a hacia su persona. Es más, parecía que quería matarlo allí mismo con uno de sus legendarios ataques.

— Sasuke-Sensei— Fue la escueta respuesta por parte del rubio, este se hallaba sudando sin parar— Yo…

— La quiero en casa temprano, ni un minuto más— El Uchiha le manda miradas fulminantes con su sharingan— ¿Entendiste?

En vez de sonar como una pregunta sonó más como una amenaza, logrando que el cuerpo de Bolt empezara a sufrir unos cuantos escalofríos que recorrían toda su espina dorsal.

— ¡Si! — El rubio asintió con su típica hiperactividad— Pero no se preocupe, solo iremos al festival Sasuke-sensei… le prometo con mi vida que la traeré temprano a casa.

El pelinegro asintió con duda y sus ojos tan rojos como la sangre se clavaron en los azules claros del muchacho, iniciando una batalla que el Uchiha ya tenia asegurada.

— Bolt— Llamo con su voz fría y aguda, haciendo temblar al rubio— Yo no estoy jugando Boruto… Si ella no llega a la hora que acordamos.

Uno de sus ojos empezó a teñirse de un lila suave, mostrando al tan temido doujutsu; el Rinnegan. Asustando aún más, de lo que ya estaba, al rubio.

— Yo mismo, iré a buscarte y te matare si algo le ha sucedido o peor, si algo le hayas hecho tú. Hazla enojar y te perforare con mi Chidori Nagashi. Hazla llorar y te meteré en un genjutsu eterno, doloroso, traumatizante y sádico en el que suplicaras en que te mate yo mismo. Tócala de más o mejor dicho, manoséala y te dejare sin descendencia y tendrás una cita personal con mis puños para matarte, no mis jutsus mortales, no mis armas, ¡TE MATARE CON MIS MANOS! ¡¿Me entendiste!?

— Hahahaha, s-si ¡No se preocupe suegro! Ella estará aquí a tiempo, ttebayo´— Contesto nervioso Boruto, pasando su mano por sus cabellos, como solía hacerlo Naruto.

Sasuke empezó a sufrir un tic nervioso y lo miro con sadismo.

— Vuelve a llamarme "suegro" y te arrancare la lengua— Amenazo.

Bolt asintió.

— Listo— Hablo una voz familiar, cuando los dos hombres voltearon pudieron observar a la heredera Uchiha junto con Sakura. Sarada vestía un precioso kimono de color rojo con detalles de flores de cerezo blancas, que se acentuaba a su figura. Sus cabellos azabaches largos y sedosos se hallaban sueltos danzando en el aire. Se hallaba levemente maquillada, dando un toque mágico a su rostro.

— Espero que disfrutes el festival, Sarada— Sakura sonrió dulcemente y abrió la puerta para que ambos jóvenes salieran.

— Nos vemos— Se despidió la pelinegra y partió junto con Bolt al tan afamado festival. La pareja observaba como los dos chicos se alejaban de la casa.

— ¿Estas molesto, Sasuke-kun?

El aludido apretó los dientes y miro como las dos siluetas desaparecían por Konoha.

— Creció tan rápido… hace tan solo unos minutos, ella me buscaba para estar junto a mí y…

— ¿Parpadeaste? — Completo la frase la Haruno.

Sasuke asintió con nostalgia.

— Ahora es una adolecente que se me fue arrebatada por ese mocoso— Sasuke gruño con molestia.

Sakura soltó unas cuantas risitas.

— Debes madurar, Sasuke-kun— La pelirosa empezó a caminar con destino a su habitación.

Sasuke se quedó solo, observando el atardecer.

— Maldito hijo del Dobe, desgraciado infeliz.

* * *

 **¿Rewiers?**

 **Seguiré escribiendo, en el siguiente capítulo se tratara de los celos de Naruto por Himawari, aunque no quien quedara mejor. ¿Inojin o Shikadai?**

 **Los quiero a todos**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Cerezo Kawai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si fuera mío Itachi, Jiraiya y Neji seguirían vivos.**

 **Pensamientos:** _Hola…_

 **Normal:** Hola…

 **Akime Maxwell:** Jajaja yo también digo que Sasuke de suegro es tan cómico y comparto contigo que Himawari queda muy bien con los dos pero nunca se me vino a la cabeza que Mirai quedara con Shikadai, aunque podría ser realidad a los Nara siempre les gustan las chicas mayores como paso con Shikamaru y Temari.

 **DianaMounr:** Me alivia que te haya gustado. Y si, Sasuke como suegro es muy estricto jajaja pobre Bolt. Aquí tienes la parejita de Hima-chan junto con inojin, tome tu comentario para agregar que Inojin tuviera sus comentarios crueles, gracias por la idea =) Y no te asustes, hare cada capítulo sobre diferentes parejas que queden con Sarada y Himawari e incluido los celos de sus padres jajaja

 **.39:** Que bueno que te haya gustado, gracias por tu cumplido me hace muy feliz .… prometo actualizar muy pronto ¡Ttebayo!

 **yomii20:** Siento no poder cumplir lo que pediste pero la mayoría voto a Inojin y no tuve más remedio T.T En el próximo cap será sobre Sarada y luego Himawari y Shikadai…. Te lo prometo .

 **Sean-Raizou:** Yo también adoro la idea de Sasuke celoso pero solo es el principio, habrá más aun capítulos de Sarada juntos a otros chicos y Sasuke encenderá aún más sus celos. Tus sueños se cumplieron he pensado mucho y aquí lo tienes… gracias por tu comentario =) Bay bay

 **Guest:** ¡Gracias por leer Guest-chan!

 **Yukipab:** En realidad creo que sería pobres los chicos . jajajaja…

 **¡Gracias a todos los que comentaron!**

* * *

 **Himawari x Inojin**

— Inojin Yamanaka…

— Gusto en verlo Hokage-sama, su hija insistió en que nos conociéramos más a fondo pero aun que no quise, ella me rogo y no pude evitar aceptar— Comento el artista con su cruel sinceridad.

Naruto observaba antipáticamente al sonriente rubio que se hallaba frente a él. Himawari apretó la mano pálida de su novio y Hinata al notar la tensión entre los dos, se levantó de su asiento y miro a ambos con una amplia sonrisa llena de gentileza.

— Creo que hare un poco de té para relajarnos y estar más cómodos— Hizo énfasis en la palabra "relajarnos" y le envió una mirada amenazante a su marido, dejándole en claro que no cometiera ninguna estupidez. Aunque este, la ignoro y siguió fulminando con la mirada al novio de su retoño. Hinata suspiro resignada— ¿Me acompañas, cariño?

— Claro— La pequeña Uzumaki se levantó de su asiento y acompaño a su madre a la cocina con una evidente preocupación en su rostro, no sin antes mirar a Inojin amenazadoramente que significaba "Compórtate y no digas algo estúpido". El Yamanaka le guiño el ojo en señal para que no se preocupara.

El Uzumaki gruño al ver el cambio de miradas entre la pareja de novios, espero hasta ver que las dos mujeres desaparecieran por el umbral de la puerta para poder hablar.

— Ahora que estamos bien solos y que mi princesita no nos escuchara— Naruto se acomodó en su sillón y fulmino con la mirada al novio— Vas a tener que responder unas cuantas preguntas, Yamanaka Inojin. Quiero asegurarme cuáles son tus intenciones con mi inocente hija.

— Déjeme decirle que mis intenciones son sinceras con su hija, la amo y la respeto.

Naruto lo miro sorprendido.

 _Buena respuesta. Un buen golpe bajo, pero no creas que has ganado tan fácil._

— Eso espero. ¿Fumas o tomas?

— No estoy interesado en ello— Respondió Inojin sinceramente.

Naruto asintió convencido y clavo sus ojos azules en los verde agua del joven.

— ¿Alguna vez haz discutido con Himawari?

— Unas cuantas veces.

— ¿Le haz pedido perdón, cuando crees que ha sido tu culpa?

— Claro que sí, siempre regalándole un ramo de flores como muestra de que me perdone— Confeso el rubio.

Naruto gruño molesto ante la última frase.

 _Ahora comprendo porque Himawari tiene tantos ramos de flores._

— ¿Crees que es inteligente?

— Inteligente, hermosa y mucho más.

— Ya veo…

El ojiazul asintió.

— ¿Piensas que tiene un lindo cuerpo? — Pregunto muy interesado Naruto.

— Tiene un hermoso cuerpo creado por los mismos dioses— Contesto con una sonrisa Inojin.

El Uzumaki frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. _Que hijo de puta, voy a matarte cuando voltees._

— ¿Crees que es atractiva?

— Mucho.

— ¿Te crees lo suficientemente bueno para mi hija?

— Claro que sí.

— ¿Piensas que puedes hacerla feliz como yo la hago?

— Puedo hacerla feliz y mucho más.

 _No creas que has ganado._

— ¿Crees que sus pechos son perfectos o deberían ser mas grandes?

Naruto sonrió victoriosamente, pensando que el muchacho empezaría tartamudear pero lo único que Inojin hizo fue sonreír con tranquilidad.

— Sus pechos son perfectos como son— Respondió neutramente.

— Ultima pregunta, ¿Has tenido relaciones con mi hija? — Levanto una ceja, esperando la respuesta.

— Claro que sí, señor. Pero déjeme agregar que su hija en la cama es excelente, debería escuchar como gime cuando la toco y…

Naruto se levantó de su asiento, totalmente exaltado. Inojin lo miro con tranquilidad y sonrió.

— ¿¡Pero que mierda dijiste!?

— Dije que si hemos tenido relaciones— Contesto el Yamanaka.

— ¡Eso no! ¡Lo otro!

— Ah, dije que su hija en la cama es excelente— Respondió con una sonrisa.

La mirada de Naruto se oscureció y su forma en el Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos se encendió. Empezó a formar un Rasen Shuriken de Lava y hablo con voz terrorífica causando escalofríos en Inojin.

— Oh, espero que Kami se apiade de tu alma porque yo no, desgraciado— Sus ojos escrutaron los del Yamanaka— ¡Voy a perseguirte y cuando te encuentre… ¡TE MATARE LENTAMENTE, DOLORASAMENTE Y SINICAMENTE QUE DESEARAS NO HABER VENIDO A ESTE MUNDO Y HABER TOCADO A MI BEBE!

— ¡Papa! — Chillo horrorizada Himawari, entrando a la habitación junto con su madre, siendo participe del desastre en que se hallaba la sala— ¡Oh, no! ¡Inojin-kun, corre por tu vida!

El aludido sin dudarlo un momento, empezó a correr fuera del hogar Uzumaki y por si, Naruto empezó a perseguirlo. Tirándole jutsus y armas al azar.

— ¿¡A DONDE CREES QUE VAS!? ¡TE MATARE!

* * *

 **Me salió un poco mal, creo…**

 **La idea surgió cuando** **DianaMounr y Sean-Raizou comentaron sobre la insensibilidad de Inojin y no pude evitar pensar que el dijera sobre algo estúpido jajaja XD**

 **¡El prox cap tratara de Sarada! Cuál será su pareja? Comenten que desearían y de que tratara.**

 **Antes de despedirme un regalito por los comentarios .**

— ¿¡Pero que mierda sucedió aquí!? — Grito escandalizo Bolt, mirando boquiabierto de lo poco que había quedado de su casa.

Las paredes estaban destrozadas y con evidencia de haber sidas quemadas, los sofás desgarrados con marcas de garras y los pisos llenos destruidos con miles de fragmentos de vidrios.

El rubio Uzumaki intento articular pero lo único que salió de su boca fueron balbuceos y sin prevención, se desmayó.

 **Los quiero a todos**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Cerezo Kawai**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, solo mis locuras.**

 **Pensamientos:** _Hola…_

 **Normal:** Hola…

 **Aviso: La nueva generación tiene 18 años mientras que Himawari tiene 16.**

 **Nekatniss:** ¡Gracias por Kami! Siempre me estoy comiendo las uñas cada vez que publico algo, temiendo que no les guste o algo por así w, literalmente me pongo muy nerviosa. Cada vez que publico, tengo mi celular en mis bolsillos y en cada segundo que pasa me fijo si hay algún nuevo reviews, jajajaaj. Tengo que buscarme un psicólogo, urgentemente TwT

 **DianaMounr:** ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Y si, esos dos son el claro ejemplo de la sinceridad, un dia de estos van a morir en manos de Naruto o Sakura, jejeje. Pero si lo adivinaste, nuestro querido Hokage alcanz a su nuero y este término en coma, lamentablemente. Y siento mucho no poder cumplir tu pedido de Metal Lee pero talvez en el próximo cap haga sobre en esta pareja, todo ninja masculino sufrirán los celos de Naruto y Sasuke.

 **artemisa93:** ¡Que bueno que te gusto! Tus deseos se han cumplido, aquí traigo Mitsuki x Sarada.

 **Akime Maxwell:** Gomenasai TwT, no puedo cumplir lo del Borusara pero muy pronto hara, te lo aseguro.

 **Sean-Raizou:** Jajaja, claro que Inojin debería ser lengua suelta como su padre, como dice el dicho "De tal palo, tal astilla". Y que mal que no te guste otra pareja además de Borusara o Inojin x Hima pero tengo como meta escribir caps tan graciosos que empesaras a adorar las otras parejas, tus ideas me encantan y tenía pensado hacer cap extras sobre Naruto y Sasuke.

 **Phantom1812:** Ups… Aun sigo imaginándome a Sasuki con dos brazos, que torpe soy. Y si, el amor te hace idiota… pero a los idiotas, los hace más boludos, jajajaa.

 **.39:** Que bien que te haya causado gracia, espero que este cap tambien w

 _ **Mitsuki x Sarada**_

 _ **Beso bajo el muérdago**_

Era una tranquila y hermosa noche en Konoha. La nieve caía levemente, dándole un toque agradable a la aldea. Hoy no era ni nada ni menos que Navidad, la tan aclamada fiesta y como siempre, el Séptimo había decidido dar un gran festejo con sus amigos y familia, todos los adultos charlaban y reían de sucesos de su vida cotidiana. Mientras que los niños se divertían entre ellos, hasta que Naruto se llamó la atención.

— ¡Felices Fiestas, chicos! — grito el rubio, siendo felicitado por sus amigos. Naruto se acercó a su esposa y la abrazo, pasando su brazo por su hombro.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Hina-chan! — Llamo Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa, la pareja la observaron con curiosidad— ¡Mirad arriba! — Señalo con su dedo índice, los dos miraron a lo alto y pudieron observar por encima de sus cabezas había un muérdago.

La Hyuga tendió a sonrojarse como habitualmente hacía de ella y su esposo solo había sonreído zorrunamente, la tomo del mentón y la beso con dulzura frente todo el mundo, causando la timidez de la peliazul.

Sarada frunció el ceño, asqueada por el acto tan romántico de los dos adultos.

— ¿Muérdagos? — Pregunto extrañada y su madre pelirosa, sonrió.

— Kakashi coloco muchos este año— Respondió a su hija antes de ser atrapada por los brazos cálidos de su esposo, besándola al ver que estaba la tan conocida planta sobre su cabeza.

La pequeña de los Uchiha observo como sus padres se estaban besándose, y no eran los únicos, podía mirar a la pareja Nara brindarse besos. También los padre de su amiga, Choucho y como su tía Ino y su tío Sai hacían lo mismo. A la lejanía podía ver al Kazekage junto a una chica que no pudo reconocer, también pudo divisar como el estúpido de Boruto era besado por la retardada hija de Amy y como Himawari le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla a su novio, Inojin. Se sentía aliviada en no tener que estar atrapada en uno de esos estúpidos juegos del muérdago.

Una mano masculina toco su hombro, volteo y pudo divisar a su compañero de equipo, Mitsuki, sonriendo como habitualmente lo hacía cuando estaba con ella.

— ¡Feliz Navidad, Sarada-chan!

— Hm, Feliz Navidad Mitsuki.

La sonrisa del peliblanco pareció agrandarse y le tendió lo que parecía ser un regalo.

— Pero ¿Qu…?

— ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ábrelo! — Me animo con felicidad.

— Esta bien— Acepto resignada.

Sarada empezó a desenvolver el regalo, mostrando una completa indiferencia pero con un toque de ansiedad, y se sorprendió al ver un libro de medicina que había sido escrito por Hashimara Senju. Un libro que Sarada había deseado tener desde niña.

— Yo…

— ¿Te ha gustado?

— Me ha encantado— Murmuro con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas— Pero, ¿Cómo lo haz obtenido? Ni siquiera Tsunade-oba-chan pudo conseguírmelo pero tu…

Mitsuki se encogió de hombros y le regalo una de sus sonrisas que eran capaces de hacer sonrojar hasta la más fría muchacha y nuestra Uchiha no era la excepción.

— Gracias— Agradeció, abrazando al libro.

— No es nada.

Ella volteo la mirada sonrojada y él, solo sonrió.

Hasta que un grito los alerto.

— ¡Sarada-chan! ¡Mitsuki-kun! — Llamo Choucho con una grande sonrisa, levanto su dedo índice mientras apuntaba para arriba — Mirad para arriba, par de tortolitos.

Ambos miraron hacia el techo y Sarada quedo en shock.

Ahí, colgando gracias un fino hilo rojo en toda su gloria, estaba la pesadilla de la pelinegra.

Un muérdago.

Justo arriba de ellos, de Mitsuki y ella.

— Pero ¿¡Qué mierda!? — Murmuro Sarada, estaba cien por ciento segura de que esa estúpida planta no estaba allí hace unos minutos y pudo ver de reojo el ojito feliz de su tío Kakashi.

Sarada insulto mentalmente a su tío por meterla en esa trampa.

— ¡Cuando salga de aquí te matare tío Kakashi! ¡Te lo juro por el honor de los Uchiha! — Amenazo furiosa al peligris, este sin darse cuenta del aura oscura que se hallaba detrás de él.

— ¡Kakashi! — Bramo Sasuke y el aludido rio nerviosamente, comenzando a huir de la furia de su ex-alumno— ¡No huyas maldito pervertido! ¡Considérate muerto!

— No entiendo— Murmuro Mitsuki, mirando con curiosidad el arbusto.

— Que si quieren marcharse, la única opción es besarse en los _la-bi-os_ — Explico la Akimichi con diversión.

Sarada gruño molesta a su amiga y esta se encogió de hombros, dando como excusa: "Era momento que dieras tu primer beso ¿Verdad?"

— Entonces… ¿Tenemos que besarnos?— Pregunto el peliblanco sin vergüenza y su acompañante asintió, con sus mejillas coloreadas de rojo.

— S-si…

— Está bien— Acepto como si no fuera la gran cosa— No es como si fuera el fin del mundo.

La pelinegra lo miro ceñudamente y abrió su boca para quejarse.

— ¿¡Cómo puedes decirlo con tanta tranquilidad!? — Pregunto exaltada y sonrojada— ¡Besar a una persona no es cualquier cosa!

— Es una tradición, _Sa-ra-da-chan._

— ¡Para mi es diferente!

— No te preocupes, no muerdo. Claro si tú lo deseas.

— ¿¡Eh!?

Mitsuki agarro los hombros de Sarada, acerco su rostro al de ella, sus alientos se mezclaron y él la beso. Sus labios se movían expertamente sobre los de la Uchiha, esta estaba en una especie de Shock pero ante una mordida de su amigo, fue suficiente para hacerla reaccionar. La lengua traviesa de Mitsuki se adentró en la cavidad bocal de la pelinegra, explorándola y en un momento sus lenguas se encontraron, causando sensaciones jamás descubiertas en ellos. Los brazos de Sarada se movieron involuntariamente hacia la nuca del chico, abrazándolo y jugueteando con los cabellos de este. Mientras que él la abrazaba por la cintura.

Los dos se miraron, ónix y dorado se encontraron en un lugar concurrido. Por un minuto el mundo desapareció, las personas a su alrededor desaparecieron y los ruidos cesaron, por solo ese minuto solo existían los dos.

Hasta que el oxígeno se hizo necesario y a regañadientes tuvieron que separarse. Siendo unidos por un simple hilo de saliva.

El peliblando sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de Sarada.

— Sabes deliciosa, _Sa-ra-da_

La aludida se sonrojo, se separó del muchacho y golpeo con suavidad su pecho.

— Baka.

Mitsuki sonrió. Sarada se sonrojo aún más. Siendo ignorantes de la mirada escalofriante del mayor de los Uchihas.

— ¡Mocoso! — Hablo con una voz aterradora, causando escalofríos en el ojidorado— ¡TE MATO! — Al pronunciar estas palabras, comenzó a correr a dirección a su hija y a ese mocoso-roba inocencias de niñas.

Antes de huir, Mitsuki le robo un beso a la chica y empezó a correr. Mientras que Mitsuki corría, Sasuke lo perseguía pero en un momento de distracción del Uchiha fue la salida del peliblanco, desapareció en una nube de humo, causando que Sasuke tropezara y cayera sobre Naruto.

— ¡Quítate sobre mi Teme!

— ¡Cierra la boca Dobe!

— ¡La cierro cuando se me canten las ganas!

— ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Sasuke-san! — Los llamo Hinata a los dos hombres, llamando la atención de ese par— ¡Mi-mirad a-arriba! — La tímida peliazul señalo arriba de sus cabezas y con temor los dos alzaron su cabeza, mirando horrorizados en lo alto, al glorioso Muérdago.

— ¡¿QUÉ!?

 **¿Reviews?**

 **¿Le gusto?**

 **Espero que si w**

 **El fic lo iba publicar en Navidad pero ocurrió algo con los documentos, llegaron las fiestas, mi vagancia aumento y mi imaginación se fue de vacaciones.**

 **¡Pronto será sobre Hima-chan! ¿Quién será su pareja? ¿Shikadai, Metal, Inojin o tal vez… Gaara? No importa quien, tampoco que sea incesto, no se sientan culpables, yo también amo el incesto 3**

 **Los amodoro 3 :)**

 **Flor de Cerezo Kawai**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, solo mis locuras.**

 **Aviso: La nueva generación tiene 19 años mientras que Himawari tiene 17.**

 **Akime Maxwell:** ¡Hola Akime-chan! Gracias por comentar, Tranqui, no te apenes _,_ no eres la única pervertida ;)

 **Yomii20:** Shikadai-kun es tan problemático como su padre XD Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :DDDDDD Espero seguir viéndote por aquí ;D

 **Linca357:** ¡Hola Linca-chan! ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Gracias por poner un fav, besos.

 **Invader Zam:** Muchas gracias, Me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando mi fic, tu reviews me ponen el día de lo más alegre ˄.˄ Yo también amodoro la parejita de Mitsuki x Sarada, te devuelvo el abracito. Te agradezco que hayas leído y que también comentes. Besos :3

 **DianaMounr:** Holis Diana-chan, y si querida (Soné como una viejita XDDD) nuestro tan querido Kakashi pensaba revivir el "Besito accidental" de sus alumnos y no le importaba si terminaba degollado por la katana de Sasuki o quemado por el Katon de Sarada-chan o tampoco ser herido con el Rasengan de Naru-chan. Uff, a Kakashi lo tenemos perdido. Pues en algún momento voy a poner a SaraLee o como se llame, mi mente tenebrosa ya está ideando el malvado plan ¡BUAJAJAJA!

Y Shikadai no solamente jodera solamente a Naruto, habrá unos cuantos que lo acompañaran en el cñlub "Matemos a Shikadai por meterse con la inocente Himawari" Ok, no cuento más, es una sorpresa ;D

Ya llegara pronto la parejita de Mitsuki x Himawari, todo a su tiempo ¿Vale? Prometo por Kami que te encantara (0.)

Gacias por leer Diana-chan, besos.

* * *

 ** _Shikadai x Himawari_**

 ** _Interrupción_**

* * *

Shikadai yacía sentado en una banca del parque de Konoha, esperando la llegada de su novia, Uzumaki Himawari. Si, su novia, luego de someterse a tantas pruebas estresantes físicas y mentales e interrogatorios espeluznantes, había sido aprobada, a regañadientes, por el séptimo Hokage. Aunque eso no significara que le mantuviera aun desconfianza hacia su persona.

— ¡Shikadai-kun! — Lo llamo una voz demasiado familiar, sacándolo de sus pensamientos de forma brusca.

Pudo vislumbrar a su novia, hermosa y perfectamente vestida. Vestía una fina camisa amarilla que se acentuaba su figura, una falda azul jean mostrando sus curvas envidiables por muchas mujeres y unos zapatos sin taco. Su cabello, largo y suelto. Su delicado rostro maquillado levemente, dándole un toque mágico.

— Umm… problemática.

La joven rio, divertida.

— ¿Nos vamos, Shikadai-kun?

Asintió, con vagancia, el Nara se levantó de su cómo asiento.

La peliazul tomo con timidez la mano de su novio, y Shikadai entrelazo sus dedos.

* * *

El cielo con sus tonalidades naranjas disminuían e iban dejando paso a los tonos azules marinos de la noche estrellada.

Esa tarde había sido genial para Himawari, tener las atenciones de Shikadai la hacía sentirse en las nubes, el paseo por el parque y las pláticas mientras comían helado.

Pero la noche ya había hecho acto de presencia y ahora ambos se dirigían a su casa.

Al fin llegan a la puerta de la residencia Uzumaki-Hyuga.

— Gracias por la cita, Shikadai-kun.

Himawari se acerca al castaño, se pone de puntitas y lo besa con dulzura. Él la sujeto con posesión por la cintura, apegando sus cuerpos. Ella lo abrazo por la nuca y el beso comenzó a subir de tono.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, y Himawari se aproxima nuevamente pero esta vez hasta el oído de su novio.

— ¿Quieres entrar? Tenemos libre la casa por unas cuantas horas— Susurro traviesa, aun agitada por el apasionado beso. Mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de su novio. Y restregando provocativamente sus caderas en **ese** lugar.

Shikadai sonrió, esa noche disfrutaría en lo grande.

Entran sin dudar a la vivienda.

Caminan por los oscuros y silenciosos pasillos del lugar, tomados cariñosamente de la mano, sonriendo y sus miradas dejando en claro que esa noche serán un par de traviesos.

Apenas llegan a la habitación de la Uzumaki-Hyuga, la abren y sin perder tiempo, Shikadai empuja a la joven hacia la cama. Colocándose sobre ella en cuatro patas.

Empezó a besarla por el cuello, causando suspiros involuntarios por parte de la peliazul. Su lengua recorría la piel como si fuera el dulce más delicioso, para luego darle besos mariposa a la misma zona.

Apenas el castaño mordió el pedazo de piel, Himawari no pudo evitar gemir. Al instante, comenzó a masajear los generosos senos marca Hyuga, quitándole la camisa para observarlos mejor.

Himawari no se quedó para atrás, retiro la camisa de su novio. Dejando ver su pecho bien formado gracias a los forzosos entrenamientos.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, presionándolos con fiereza. El Nara mordió el labio inferior de la muchacha con una intensidad increíble, su lengua adentrándose en la cavidad bucal, estudiándola cada rincón de la misma.

Shikadai volvió atacar, intentando sacar el sujetador a su novia pero…

— ¡Bebe! ¡Tu papi esta en ca…! ¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA!?

La puerta se abrió con rapidez y en el umbral, hizo aparición el mismo Hokage, con una expresión de incredulidad al ver a su querida hija sin camisa e con la falda desacomodada y con marcas de besos en su cuello, el maldito hijo de Shikamaru sin la camisa y toqueteando los senos de su bebe.

— ¡MALDITA PIÑA BASTARDA! ¡VOY A ASESINARTE POR TOCAR A MI INOCENTE BEBE! — Bramo enfadado, transformándose en Modo Sabio incompleto.

— ¡Shikadai-kun! — Chillo Himawari, preocupada.

Sin dudar, Shikadai se levantó a toda velocidad de la cama y huyo por la ventana.

— ¡NO ESCAPARAS!

Naruto también escapo por la ventana, persiguiendo al heredero de los Nara.

Lo último que recordaba Shikadai de ese día, que fue perseguido por el Clan Hyuga, el Clan Aburame y el Clan Inuzuka, todos los escuadrones ANBU y jounin, los ocho Ninken de Kakashi, un Kakashi en modo toca-a-Hima- _cortarlo_ -sin-compasion-y-te-golpeare-tan-fuerte-que-quedaras-en-coma-o-muerto, un Hiashi con el Byakugan activado, dispuesto a hacerte el Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas y el Ocho Trigramas: Doble Puño de León Ataque de Desmoronamiento siendo liderados por un enfadado Naruto. Y por último, como olvidar a un enojado fantasma que lo visita por sus sueños para aterrorizarlo y torturarlo.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Lose, he tardado mucho pero prometo actualizar pronto ¿Vale?**

 **Pronto empezaran las clases TwT**

 **¡El prox cap sera Sarada-chan! ¿Quien sera el galan? ¡Tiren ideas, porfis!**

 **Los amodoro 3**

 **Flor de Cerezo Kawai**


	5. Chapter 5

_La Pesadilla De Sasuke_

 _— ¡Papá!_

 _Sasuke observo como su pequeña hija, de 17 años, entraba a la sala. Sonriendo tan dulcemente que pareciera que iluminara el salón._

 _— ¡Papi!_

 _Volvió a gritar, abalanzándose sobre su padre, envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo._

 _El azabache sin dudar, correspondió la caricia, apegándola aún más contra sí._

 _— ¡Sucedió algo tan hermoso!_

 _— ¿Hmp?_

 _— ¡Adivina!_

 _— Hmp…_

 _— ¡Voy a casarme!_

 _— ¿¡QUEE!? ¿¡QUIEN ES EL DESGRACIADO QUE SE LE OCURRIO TOCAR A MI BEBE!?_

 _Bramo el azabache, enfadado._

 _— ¡Papa! ¡No exageres! ¿Verdad Inojin-kun?_

 _Al lado de ella, se hallaba el rubio, sonriendo._

 _— ¡TU! — Grito Sasuke, señalando con odio al Yamanaka._

 _— ¿Yo?_

 _— ¡CLARO QUE TU! ¿QUIEN TE CREES PARA CASARTE CON MI HIJA? ¡NUNCA LO PERMITIRE!_

 _— ¡Papi! ¡No puedo aceptar eso! — Dijo Sarada, rodando los ojos con fastidio— ¿Acaso piensas que tu querido nieto Yamanaka-Uchiha nazca fuera del matrimonio?_

 _— ¿¡Eh!?_

 _— ¡Si papi, vas a ser abuelo!_

 _— ¡Felicitaciones Uchiha-san! ¡Déjeme agregar que fue muy divertido convertirlo en abuelo! ¿Cuántas veces lo hicimos, cariño? — Pregunto el artista, abrazando a su prometida por la cintura con su brazo._

 _— Creo que 16… ¡No! ¡Fueron 20, incluido en la bañera, bebe!_

 _En eso momentos, no cabe decir que Sasuke juraba que sufriría en cualquier momento un paro cardiaco._

 _— Papá, por cierto, llego esta carta de Mamá._

 _El Uchiha recibió la carta y procedió a leerla._

 ** _"Querido Sasuke-kun:_**

 ** _Siento comunicarte esto pero reclamo el divorcio, tranquilo, no eres tú, soy… ¡A la mierda! ¡Me dejaste 12 años sola con nuestra pequeña hija! ¡Luego que volviste pero en vez de quedarte a mi lado, me dejaste de nuevo por misiones de largas semanas! ¡Vete a la mierda, tú y tu estúpido clan!_**

 ** _¡He decidido dejar mi carrera médica para dedicarme a mi gran sueño de la vida! ¡Bailarina exótica!_**

 ** _¡Me uniré a una famosa compañía de strippers que viajan por el mundo! Creo que la primera parada sera en Suna (¿Te haz dado cuenta que sexy son los ninjas de alli? Tenemos como ejemplo a Gaara y a Sasori) Pasare las muchas noches del año estando embriagada y teniendo sexo desenfrenado con 5 hombres que ni siquiera conozca._**

 ** _Volveré en Navidad para pasarla con Sarada, tal vez, embarazada y con un bebe en mis manos. No lo sé._**

 ** _Hasta siempre._**

 ** _Con mucho rencor._**

 ** _Atte: Sakura._**

 ** _PD; No te olvides de mandarme dinero por correo. No seas tacaño, no tienes idea cuánto cuestan las bebidas._**

 ** _PD 2; ¡Te odio!_**

 _Y bueno, eso fue lo último que Sasuke pudo soportar. Sucedió lo que tenía que haber ocurrido desde que tuvo la desgracia de sufrir todo el episodio; se desmayó._

* * *

 _—_ ¡NOOOOOOO!

El grito de terror de Sasuke Uchiha resonó por toda y más allá de la aldea de Konoha, incluso se pudo escuchar los quejidos de Kankuro y de los aldeanos de Suna. No cabe decir cómo se pusieron los de la aldea escondida de la Hoja, los vecinos maldijeron, los perros ladraron fuertemente y sin deseos de parar. Los gatos maullaron furiosamente.

Naruto se levantó de un jalón de su cama matrimonial, ¿Qué había sido ese grito? ¿Acaso nuevamente eran atacados? ¡Oh! ¡Mierda! Un fuerte dolor de cabeza se presentó en el rubio, genial, se arrepentía de haberse hecho Hokage, si tan solo se hubiera conformado ser un ninja normal, se imaginaba a si mismo pasando las tardes con sus hijos, y teniendo cuchi cuchi con su adorable Hina-chan. A la mierda la aldea, ¿Sasuke aún estaba interesado en ser Hokage? Si aún lo estuviera, no se molestaría encajarle el puesto y luego burlarse de él. ¡Oh! ¡Todo sería tan jodidamente perfecto! ¡Pero, no! ¡Su vida era una mierda! Ya le olía raro que Kakashi se riera de él cuando le dio el puesto, maldito pervertido.

Shikamaru se despertó, asustado, ¿Acaso alguien se había muerto? ¿Se había acabado el ramen en todo el mundo y Naruto se murió por un paro cardiaco? ¿Temari tenía la regla?, a la mierda, gruño, se le había acabado el sueño, cierra los ojos esperanzado por recuperar el sueño, de lo contrario le ensañaría al desgraciado que se le ocurrió despertarlo unas cuantas palabritas que ni el mismo Madara conocía.

 _—_ ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Despierta! _—_ Lo llamo la pelirosa a su esposo, observando cómo se retorcía y sudaba sin control.

Lo zarandeo pero no despertó, le grito, por fin logrando su cometido.

El Uchiha despertó, agito. Mirándola con un brillo extraño en sus ojos que le dio mala espina.

 _—_ ¡SAKURA!

Grito, eufórico. Abrazándola con desesperación.

 _—_ ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Que sucede?

Su esposo la ignoro olímpicamente.

 _—_ ¿No me abandonarás?

 _—_ ¿Abandonarte?

 _—_ Prometeme que no me dejaras por una compañía de strippers, para pasártelo con muchos hombres ¡Prometemelo!

 _—_ ¿Te encuentras bien Sasuke-kun? ¿Tienes fiebre?

 _—_ ¡Prometemelo!

 _—_ ¡Esta bien! ¡Te lo prometo!

 _—_ Por cierto, Sarada tiene prohibido acercarse al estúpido clon de mi copia barata.

 _—_ ¿Inojin-kun?

 _—_ ¡Ese mocoso! ¡Lo tiene prohibido!

 _—_ ¿Lo dices porque se besaron en la misión de ayer?

El silencio inundo el cuarto. Sakura se abofeteaba mentalmente por su estupidez, mientras que a Sasuke le rodeaba una aura peligrosa.

 _—_ Voy a matar al mocoso...

* * *

 _ **¡Tadan!**_

 _ **¡AUN ESTOY VIVA! ¡HURRA! ¡HURRA!**_

 _ **Se que están un poquito enojados pero el inicio de clase, sumado a las tareas, sumado a mi nula imaginación y los tentadores doujinshi yaoi que me distraían. Pero al fin, lo termine.**_

 ** _Eso es todo. Estoy apurada y responderé sus preguntas por privado._**

 ** _Besos._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

 **Aviso: La nueva generación tiene 19 años mientras que Himawari tiene 17.**

 **Advertencias: Mitsuki POV, leve oc en los personajes.**

" _ **Inner"**_

" _Pensamientos"_

— Dialogo…

 _Amenaza_

 _Mitsuki x Himawari_

Era un hermoso día afuera en el pueblo de Konoha, los pájaros cantan, los mocosos juegan y las vecinas se juntan para cotillear.

.

.

J-o-d-e-r

¡Odio mi vida!

¡Lléveme Kami-sama!

Todo el mundo parecía tener un día perfecto menos yo.

¿¡Que hice en mi otra vida para que me castigaras así!? ¿¡Que hice!?

Ayudo a las personas. Soy buen amigo y un ninja reconocido. Ayudo a Bolt en sus entrenamientos.

¿¡Que hice mal!?

Grite enfadado al cielo, recibiendo miradas extrañas de los ciudadanos de Konoha.

— ¿Qué le pasa a ese muchacho?

— ¡Tal vez está loco! — Acuso una anciana.

— Tal vez consume drogas— Murmuro un rubio.

— ¡Seguro que fue rechazado! ¡Pobrecillo! — Dijo una muchacha.

— ¡Pero si es tan sexy! — Le secundo otra.

Les dedique una mirada fría que causo que todos los chismosos se callaran. Suspire.

Inhala

Exhala.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Tranquilo, no te pongas nervioso.

.

.

.

¿¡Quien carajos no sufriría nervios si vas a visitar a su "querido" suegro y amable suegra!?

Me detuve frente la puerta del hogar (mansión) Uzumaki-Hyuga.

Aún tengo tiempo de salir corriendo.

¡No, no, no!

No te acobardes Mitsuki.

Se fuerte.

Se fuerte.

" _ **Huye"**_

¡Puta conciencia!

¡Vamos! ¡No te acobardes y toca el maldito timbre de una buena vez! ¡Pudiste con un grupo de ninjas renegados clase S, podrás con tu suegro!

" _ **Recuerda que es**_ _ **el**_ _ **Hokage, no le costaría nada exiliarte o peor, matarte por tocar a su preciosa hija"**_

¡Cállate!

" _ **No puedo hacerlo, soy tu"**_

Me jale los cabellos, desesperado.

Genial.

Ahora hasta mi conciencia me traiciona.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Inhala.

Exhala.

¡Bien!

¡Este es el plan! ¡Tocaras el timbre, te abrirán, cenaras y luego te iras!

Es muy fácil.

Demasiado….

Endemoniadamente difícil.

¡Vamos!

No te acobardes.

Levanta tu mano, aproxímala al timbre y tócalo.

Tome todo el valor que tuve.

Aproxime mi mano hasta el timbre.

Y lo toque.

El típico y desagradable sonido retumbo en mis oídos, causándome escalofríos.

Escuche voces y la puerta se abrió con rapidez.

No respire.

Los estúpidos pájaros se callaron.

Los mocosos dejaron de chillar.

Y pude ver, con alivio, una figura femenina asomarse por la puerta.

Era Himawari, mi novia.

De inmediato mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza ¡Estaba hermosa!

Su sedoso cabello azul caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros, y sus brillantes ojos azules que me hicieron tragar con dificultad por un momento. Sin embargo, el que gano un premio fue su torneado cuerpo entrenado y la ropa deliciosamente ajustada que traía. Entonces me sorprendí al ver que no estaba sola.

Su padre estaba también allí, asesinándome con sus escalofriantes ojos azules.

Trague grueso.

" _ **Huye"**_

Iba a hacerlo, claro, si no fuera porque mi dulce novia me rodeo en un abrazo. Anulando cualquiera vía de escape.

Estaba atrapado.

"Mierda"

— ¡Mitsuki-kun! — Rio risueña.

— Hola…

Sus hermosos zafiros me observaron, extrañados por mi respuesta.

"¡Estúpido!"

Me abofetee mentalmente.

Escuche un carraspeo por parte de mi "adorado" suegro, me asesino con su mirada y le sonrió inocente a Himawari.

Desgraciado.

— ¿Qué tal si entramos?

Me invito Himawari, tomándome de un brazo, arrastrándome por completo hacia el hogar.

Me había metido en la boca del lobo.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Me guio por un pasillo. El Hokage acompañándonos en cada momento.

Pero ese no era el problema principal.

" _ **Por Kami, ese debe ser el culo más perfecto que existe en toda la historia de Konoha o el mundo"**_

" _Cállate"_

Bufe exasperado, luchando internamente para no mirar cierta anatomía de mi novia.

" _ **Un pequeño vistazo no cuesta nada"**_

Mire a mi izquierda al rubio que no sacaba la mirada de los cuadros que adornaban las paredes.

" _ **Ahora o nunca"**_

Le eche una ojeada, observando como aquellos shorts blancos marcaban perfectamente la silueta de sus firmes nalgas y eran tan cortos que me dejaban sin respiración.

— Lo siento Mitsuki-kun, Oka-chan olvido algo y tuvo que marcharse a comprarlo. Aún no está lista la cena ¿Te parece tomar un té mientras esperamos?

Abrí la boca para negar, hacer algo para impedirlo pero se me adelantaron.

— ¡Eso suena una buena idea ´ttebayo! ¡Vamos, hime-chan, prepara el té mientras Mitsuki-kun y yo tenemos una charla de hombre a hombre! — Comento alegremente el muy hijo de…

" _ **Di algo"**_

— Yo…

— Tu, ve cariño…— La incitó.

Himawari sonrió contenta mientras afirmaba enérgicamente, se separó de mí y empezó a caminar.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Inhala.

Exhala.

¡Tranquilo! ¡No pasa nada!

Me gire, lentamente. Hacia mí "querido" suegrito.

Él me sonrió.

Y…

No paso un segundo, cuando sentí como cada musculo de mi espalda ardía furiosamente al encontrarme duramente estampado contra la pared. Mi primer instinto fue gritar, pero la mano gruesa del Hokage sobre mi boca me lo privó, su otro brazo lo mantenía presionado contra mi cuello, alzando mi cuerpo por unos centímetros sobre el suelo y prohibiéndome cualquier acceso a mi deseado oxígeno.

— ¿Qué te parece si charlamos Mitsuki-kun? — negué, mientras intentaba sacarme desesperadamente el brazo sobre mi cuello. Intente detenerlo, gritarle o maldecirlo pero solo lo que salió de mi boca fueron débil jadeos e inútiles esfuerzos.

Él, sonrió macabramente, como el Chucky según mi opinión.

— Aclararemos un par de cosas ¿Te parece Mitsuki-kun~?— propuso con un brillo juguetón y terrorífico en sus ojos zafiros.

Él quito su mano de mi boca y la deslizo hacia su cerrado estuche de armas que tenía atado en su pierna. De él saco, para mi horror, un afilado Kunai con el que jugueteo en sus dedos antes de posarlo en mi cuello, con su afilada y rasposa textura rozando mi piel. Trague grueso.

— Vuelve a mirar _así_ mi hija, pervertido hijo de Orochimaru— empezó a decir con una voz de ultratumba, sus palabras causándome escalofríos— Enterrare este kunai en cada lugar sensible, lentamente y tortuosamente que tú mismo me pedirás que te matare rápidamente— Susurro macabramente, con la palabra de "asesinar" esculpida en su rostro mientras le miraba que por supuesto, parecía encantado de cumplir.

¡Mierda!

¡Ayúdenme!

¡Esto es un sueño! ¡No, es una pesadilla!

¡Despierta! ¡Ahora!


	7. Chapter 7

**— _¡Hola a todo el mundo!_ —Murmuro Cerezo escondida detrás de Akira.**

 ***Todos la miran enfadados y con antorchas***

 **— _¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! ¡Tarde demasiado pero tengo muchas excusas como; hubo muchas exámenes y mi estúpida inspiración se fue a dar un paseo por meses!_ —Bufo, saliendo de su escondite detrás del castaño, mostrando que andaba en muletas— _¡Además, en las prácticas de Basket, tropecé con mi propio pie y me hice una torcedura fatal!_ — Explico, gruñendo por bajo.**

 **— _No me sorprende, tienes dos pies izquierdos_ — Susurro burlón Akira y la pequeña le golpeo con una de sus muletas, el ojiazul lo evito con maestría sonriendo burlón.**

 **— _¡Tú!_**

 **— _¡Comencemos!_**

 **— _¡No escaparas!_**

 ** _La chica empezó a perseguirlo, con dificultad, mientras que el chico troteaba con pereza._**

 **— _¡Caminas como mi abuelita!_**

 **— _¡Voy a matarte!_**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

 **Aviso: La nueva generación tiene 19 años.**

" ** _Inner"_**

" _Pensamientos"_

— Dialogo…

 _Espia_

La pregunta era; ¿qué mierda estaba haciendo Sasuke Uchiha en el festival sobre un árbol?

Eso mismo se preguntaba Naruto Uzumaki, claro, también se preguntaba por él estaba allí junto a su mejor amigo.

— ¡Nee Teme! ¡Dime! ¿Por qué estamos aquí ´ttebayo? — Murmuro el rubio, con cierto aburrimiento en sus palabras.

El aludido se tensó de repente pero lo disimulo, solo para agregar con indiferencia:

— Sentía deseos de asistir al festival. Punto.

El Hokage refunfuño en bajo, por temor a que su acompañante decidiera descargar su mal humor en su precisa cara, sabía que debería estar en su oficina revisando montañas de papeleo y asistiendo a aburridas reuniones pero que el Uchiha entrara sin permiso en su oficina y lo arrastrara aquí sin explicaciones, lo llenaba de curiosidad.

El bufido que emitió Sasuke fue lo que le llamo su atención, su mirada ónix no se quitaba de un lugar, con la curiosidad digna de un Uzumaki resplandeciendo, siguió la mirada que observaba a dos muchachos que tenían un cierto parecido a Sarada y a Shikadai. No, espera, eran ellos, se veían que estaban en una pequeña salida entre ellos debido a que no veía a ninguno de los amigos de los dos.

Si ellos estaban en una cita y Sasuke-Teme estaba aquí, ocultándose y vigilando, eso significaba.

— ¡Temee~!— Llamo juguetón, con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios— ¿Acaso, estamos espiando a Sarada-chan, porque estas celoso?

— No. — Su voz sonó más gruesa de lo normal y su cuerpo empezó a mostrar signos de nerviosismo.

" _Pues claramente él no estaba espiando, no señor"_ Bufo Sasuke.

— ¡Claro! ¡Lo que tú digas Teme ´ttebayo!

— Cierra tu estúpida boca.

— ¿Entonces que estamos haciendo aquí?

— Controlando que ese bastardo no se aproveche de mi hija. — Naruto rio ante la infantil actitud del azabache.

— ¡Shikadai, mira esos algodones de azúcar! ¡Comamos! — Un grito femenino llamando la atención de los dos adultos, rompiendo el ambiente tenso que había entre los dos, la chica estaba sonriendo con un cierto rubor en sus mejillas dándole un toque adorable.

El Nara asintió y los dos partieron para comprar esos deliciosos pompones rosas. (N/A: ¡Mierda! ¡Yo quiero uno de esos, también chocolate, muchos chocolates! ¡El que me los consigan hare un fic para él!)

"Cielos ¡Sarada no deberías sonreírle a si a cualquier estúpido holgazán, ese imbécil hijo de Shikamaru va quererse aprovecharse de ella!" Gimió internamente Sasuke, imaginándose mil formas donde ese bastardeo pervertido se aprovechaba de su bebe.

Los tortolitos empezaron a pasear por el lugar, siendo perseguidos por un malhumorado Sasuke y un juguetón Naruto, atentos a la conversación de los adolescentes.

Las horas pasaban, la cercanía del único hijo de Shikamaru empezaba a incomodarle al portador del Rinnegan pero a su inocente hija parecía no importarle al contrario, le agradaba, demasiado para el fastidio de cierto Uchiha.

— Sarada— Llamo Shikadai, deteniéndose de su caminata siendo imitado por su acompañante.

— ¿Si? — Pregunto curiosa, observando como el castaño se le coloreaban sus mejillas de un rojo.

— Y-Yo… Tú…Te ves muy bien con ese kimono— Susurro, sonrojando a la pelinegra.

"Le está coqueteando ¡Le está coqueteando! ¡La está alejando de mí, lo sé!" Chillo internamente Sasuke, el Uzumaki rio al ver las expresiones tan graciosas de su amigo.

— ¿D-De verdad? — Tartamudeo sorprendida Sarada. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

— Claro. — Asintió con pereza, intentando ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Empezaron a hablar trivialidades y cosas cotidianas mientras avanzaban sin rumbo fijo siendo perseguidos por el dúo maravilla.

— Sarada, estaba pensando.

— ¿Si?

— Yo…

— ¿Hm?

— Pensaba que tal vez nosotros podríamos…. ¿tegustariaserminovia? — Hablo rápidamente, sonrojado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? — Pregunto Sarada confusa.

El Nara suspiro, buscando valor. Tomo la mano de la muchacha y se agacho.

— Sarada, hemos estado saliendo juntos a escondidas, y he pensado que es momento que tú y yo estemos juntos por el resto de nuestra vida… — Comento el muchacho de cabello de piña, leyendo un papel que la misma Chocho le había escrito para no arruinarla o como ella diría: "Para no joderla"

— Ve al grano.

— Se mi novia.

El rostro de la Uchiha se ilumino.

— Yo…

Iba a responder pero ante la sorpresa de los dos, Sasuke Uchiha apareció de un árbol, corriendo hacia su próximo novio.

— ¡VOY A MATARTE!

 ** _No olviden dejar ideas._**

 ** _Les invito a visitar el fic de Voclaoid "Sukai Yume"_**


	8. Chapter 8

**— Hola...** **—** Susurro tímidamente una castaña, escondida detrás de un muchacho, observándola con un tic.

 **— ¡No haz actualizado por mucho tiempo y ahora vienes a hablar pero este es un capitulo!** **—** Chillo una chica con una antorcha siendo coreada por un grupo de jóvenes.

 **— ¡M! ¡Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga!**

 **— ¡Ups!** **—** Se encongio de hombros la chica con un aire de inocencia.

 **— Bueno, vengo en son de paz** **—** Dijo la mas pequeña en altura, levantando sus manos en alto **— Se que no he actualizado por un ¿mes?**

 **— Tres meses en exacto** **—** Sonrió burlón el único chico de la sala.

 **— Gracias Akira** **—** Rodo los ojos Cerezo **— Como decia, no he actualizado por un tiempo y me merezco tomatazos.**

 **— ...tomatazos, golpes, rasguños, entorchas-...**

 **— ¡M!**

 **— Bue, bue, ya me callo.**

 **— Bueno, antes de que dos personitas me interrumpieran** **—** Le mando miradas de enfado al par **— Quería explicarles la razón de mi falta de publicación. No he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente y mis estudios son los primeros, también he tomado la decisión de editar TODOS mis fic así que estoy corta de tiempo pero prometo retomar la marcha.**

Akira y M esbozaban muecas detrás de la castaña.

 **— ¡Los estoy viendo!** **—** Chillo, y se detuvieron **— Ademas, el prox capitulo tratara de Gaara x Himawari, ¿desean un tema en especial? Si desean algo, solo necesitan mandarme un mensaje o un reviews y yo hare todo lo posible para mejorar. Nos vemos 8)**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Holis babys! ¿Me extrañaron mucho? ¡Les traigo el tan ansiado GaaHima!**

 **ADVERTENCIA: No hagan nada en casa de lo que hace Naruto y le reste unos cuantos años a Gaara para no parecer tan pervertido de lo que ya es. DISFRUTEN.**

* * *

El Kazekage nunca se había enamorado. ¡Wow, era una sorpresa! Pero, no mentía, nunca se había enamorado en sus 36 años…hasta ahora. Y de una joven, joven de las muy jóvenes, ¡16 años! ¡Gaara era un pedófilo con título! ¡Y no cualquier chica, era una Uzumaki! Adivinen quien es…

¡Himawari Uzumaki-Hyuga! ¡La chica intocable y prohibida! ¡La chica de _si-la-tocas-te-cortare-el-pene-y-te-perseguire-con-todos-los-tios-suyos-y-ninja-que-se-encuentre-para-asesinarte-bastardo_! ¡Sus tíos eran, ni más ni menos, que Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, Kakashi, Shino, Gai, Hanabi, Lee y toda persona que se haya encontrado con Himawari, quien no era imposible amarla!

¡Santa mierda! ¡Puto el día que la pequeña se le ocurrió confesarse!

* * *

Naruto estaba confundido, no lo comprendía… su Hima-chan insistia en pedir misiones en Suna, no importaba de que clase se tratase, su pequeña las quería para ella sola. ¿Por qué? Era la intrigante pregunta que carcomía la cabeza desde siempre a Naruto. Y él debía averiguarlo y lo haría justo, ¡si señor! ¡Visitaría Suna para averiguar quién o que estaba robando a su pequeña ´ttebayo!

— ¡Me marcho a Suna para espiar a mi hija, Shikamaru! ¡No le cuentes a Hina-chan o Sakura-chan! — Y se marchó, azotando la puerta.

Shikamaru estaba en su puesto…dormido y sin haber escuchado una palabra de su Kage.

Mierda.

* * *

Tardo 3 días en llegar a Suna, ¡alguien estaba pervirtiendo a su bebe y él no lo permitiría!

Su primer paso, visitaría a su mejor amigo de allí, ¡Gaara! ¡Él lo ayudaría y juntos destriparían al bastardo o bastarda…! Nunca se sabe.

* * *

Llego corriendo a la oficina del Kazekage, derribando ninjas y tirando puertas (se había olvidado donde era la oficina) hasta que porfin encontró la santísima puerta, su hija estaba en apuros y necesitaba la ayuda de Ga-…..

— ¿P-Papá?

— ¿Na-Naruto?

Naruto quedo petrificado en la puerta y si, ya estaba rojo de la furia. Gaara, ese bastardo hijo de puta, ¡lo había pillado besando a su hija, su bebe, su ángel puro e inocente besando a un vejestorio pedófilo de 36 años!

— ¡MALDITO BASTARDO PEDÓFILO!

— ¡Detente Naruto!

— ¡No cometas homicidio papá!

* * *

— ¡NARUTO! — El grito resonó por todo el campo de entrenamiento, no era nada más ni menos que cierta kunoichi de pelo rosado— ¿¡Qué mierda estás haciendo!?

— Naruto-kun— Murmuro Hinata preocupada.

Al visualizarlo, Naruto estaba atando a Kankuro a un árbol (quien había sido el cuido de la pareja), Gaara ya estaba atado, amordazado. Un clon del rubio traía fósforos.

Naruto estaba loco.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — Se cruzó de brazos muy cabreada Sakura— ¿Estabas intentando quemarlos?

Santa mierda de las mierdas.

— No— Los dos Naruto negaron rápido con la cabeza, y Gaara y Kankuro asentían rápido con la cabeza. Kankuro ya estaba llorando.

— ¡Aquí está la gasolina~…! — Llego saltando y canturreando otro clon más de Naruto y al ver las dos mujeres furiosas, se calló. Dudo unos cuantos segundos y se puso cantar— ¡A ella le gusta la gasolina! ¡Dale más gasolina! — Canto a todo pulmón, causando risa en los otros Naruto excepto en las cabreadas kunoichis.

Santa mierda.

— ¡SUELTALOS, SHANAROOOOOOOOO!

* * *

 **¿Le gusto? ¡Dejen comentarios para que pueda saberlo! Creo que lo editare pero no lo cambiare mucho.**

 **Par ala próxima pareja, podría ser la que ustedes deseen. Es el turno de Sarada pero quiero hacer un especial de Sasusaku que se me ocurrio aunque pueden pedirme diversas parejas conformadas por ChouChou o Mirai. Un femenino de Bolt o Shikadai. Lo que quieran. ¡Chau!**


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke odiaba a los Uzumaki.

Una plaga, ¿o me dicen que fue una coincidencia que Naruto y la Hyuga tuviesen dos hijos y el resto solo uno? ¡Eran una plaga!

Sus antepasados siempre tenían un dolor en el trasero, el suyo era un Uzumaki.

Era un grano en medio del trasero, mientras mas lo ignorabas, mas te jodia.

Sasuke odiaba a los Uzumaki, en especial a Bolt.

¿Que hubiese pensado que el hijo del dobe se atrevería a salir con su hija?

¡De todos los putos clanes de esa maldita aldea justo un Uzumaki! ¡Existía la piña, el Yamanaka, el rarito hijo de Lee, el otro rarito hijo de Orochimaru! Pero no, ¡su hija se le ocurría salir con el pendejo del Uzumaki!

¡De todos los pendejos de la aldea, tenia que elegir al mas pendejo!

Ugh, de solo pensar en que su preciado ADN se mezclaría con la mierda de Naruto le producía arcadas.

— ¡Mira teme, Bolt volvió!— Cuchicheo Naruto señalando a su hijo quien corria hacia la Uchiha— ¡Mira, mira, le trajo una bebida! ¡Mi hijo es un caballero ´ttebayo! ¿De quien lo habrá sacado?— El rubio sonrió orgulloso.

Sasuke resoplo de fastidio, sacándose los binaculares de su rostro.

— Seguro de su padre no.

— ¡Oye!— Se quejo Naruto.

— ¡Deja de moverte estúpido o nos caeremos de esta puta rama! — Le golpeó uno al otro.

El rubio bufó mientras se balanceaba en la frágil rama del donde estaban ambos escondidos.

Sarada parecía encantada con el Boruto, Sasuke no. Casi rompe los binoculares con su mano al ver como el bastardo abrazaba a su pequeña.

— ¡Estúpido, mi hija, idiota!— Gruño.

— Oh vamos teme, ni que fuera tan malo que fueras familia— Rio Naruto.

— Madara Uchiha se removeria en su tumba si nuestro linaje se mete con tu mierda.

— ¡Hey!

— Ademas, ¿que mierda haces aquí?— Sasuke despego la mirada de la pareja y observo al cabeza hueca— ¿No deberías estar en la oficina?

Naruto se encongio de hombros y le dio una lamida a su helado (¿de donde carajos saco ese helado?)

— Me preocupo por mi hijo.

— Mentiroso.

— ¡Es verdad _´ttebayo_!— Lo miro ofendido.

— Solo eres un anciano chismoso.

— ¿Deberíamos seguirlos teme? Porque se están marchando— Los señalo, ignorando las palabras de Sasuke.

— ¡Mierda!

Sasuke tomo del cuello de su camisa a Naruto y lo arrastro hacia detras de un tacho de basura, quien sabe que estupidez saldría el Uzumaki.

 _Sarada reia por un chiste de Boruto._

— ¿No deberías estar con tu otra rarita?— Pregunto Sasuke, tomando los binuculares de nuevo para mirar.

— Tranquilo teme, Hima-chan esta con una amiga llamada Inojina, estan jugando juntas en su casa _´ttebayo_ — Naruto rio y Sasuke lo miro como si fuera un idiota, ah no, era un idiota.

— Realmente eres un mal padre dobe.

— ¿¡Ah!?— Grito Naruto— ¡Tu ignoraste que Sarada existía hasta los doce!

— ¡Si sabia que existia!— Frunció el ceño— ¡Al menos mi bebe no me salio malcriada!

— ¡Si Sakura-chan no la hubiese criado, Sarada-chan hubiese salido igualita que ti _´ttebayo_!— Dijo Naruto usando su helado como espada— ¡"Venganza"! ¡"Voy a matar a todos"!

— ¡Al menos yo asisti a sus cumpleaños y no use clones!

— ¡Pero si tu ni siquiera estuviste en sus cumpleaños hasta los doce! ¡Hasta intentaste matarla como Sakura-chan _´ttebayo_!

— Ah...— Sasuke abrio la boca para replicar pero no tenia nada— ¡Cierra el pico usuratonkachi!

— ¡Eres peor padre que yo teme, superalo!

— ¡Callate!— El Uchiha se lanzo hacia el rubio, tirando el helado y empezando a tirarle su cabello.

— ¡Mi helado!

Naruto no se quedo atrás y comenzó a estirar los cachetes del otro.

(Que batalla mas infantil)

Ambos comenzaron a rodar y salieron de su escondite.

* * *

— ¿Sarada?— Pregunto Bolt al ver que la chica dejo de hablar y observaba detrás de ella— ¿Sucede algo _´ttebasa?_

— Creo que escuche a papa hablar— Sarada intento hacer fuerza para mirar pero no había llevado sus lentes en esa cita.

— Pero, ¿no era que estaba en una misión?— Pregunto Boruto— A no ser que la haya abandonado para espiarnos, jaja.

La Uchiha rio y cuando iba a volver con Bolt, escucho una voces.

* * *

Naruto y Sasuke habían abandonado el suelo y se dedicaban a tirarse insultos.

— ¿Papa?

Sasuke se congelo en cuanto reconoció a la dueña de la voz, _carajo._

 _¿Que haria? Sakura y Sarada lo matarían si descubrían espiándolo._

Naruto lo miro extrañado y observo hacia al frente hasta ver a la menor de los Uchiha acercarse.

— ¡Sara-...!— Naruto no pudo gritar ya que Sasuke le tapo la boca rapidamente.

Sarada se acercaba aun mas y Sasuke se sintió aun mas aterrorizado que cuando se enfrento a Kaguya.

— GJNGFDN— Naruto intentaba gritar pero el otro no lo soltaba.

Y entonces Sasuke se le ocurrio una idea, la mas horrible del mundo, vomitaria y se lavaría los dientes mas de mil veces pero no quedaba de otra.

Sasuke saco la mano de la boca de Naruto.

— ¡Me estabas ahogando bastar-...!

Y Sasuke lo beso.

Sarada se sonrojo y creyo ver, con su mala vista, a una pareja acaramelada. Roja como tomate, se marcho corriendo hacia Boruto quien la esperaba curioso.

* * *

— Interesante— Rio Sakura con un hilito de sangre, mientas escribia todo en una libreta— Ino le encantara todo esto.


End file.
